This invention relates to a card fitting mechanism for use in an electronic apparatus adapted to receive a plurality of cards fitted or set thereto.
An electronic apparatus of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H8-7047 and comprises a housing and a card fitting mechanism incorporated into the housing. The card fitting mechanism has a plurality of card fitting plates arranged on a predetermined plane and adjacent to one another in a first direction. Each of the card fitting plates has a pair of guide walls formed on opposite sides in the first direction to guide opposite side surfaces of a card. The card is inserted in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction to a space between the guide walls of the card fitting plate. Thus, the card is easily inserted into and removed from the space on the card fitting plate.
However, each of the card fitting plates has the guide walls. This structure requires a large additional space and is not suitable for a small-sized electronic apparatus.
In case where a connector to be connected to the cards fitted to the electronic apparatus is combined with the card fitting mechanism, various problems, such as a recognition error, a mounting error, a soldering defect after reflow soldering, tend to frequently occur as an external dimension is greater.